brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tick
Tick is a Brawler who is unlocked as a Trophy Road reward upon reaching 4000 Trophies. He has low health and fires his cannon-like arms that spawns three mines like Bo. Unlike Bo, his mines stay visible to the opposing team. When he uses his Super, he throws his head, chasing the nearest target like a homing missile, dealing high splash damage. Attack: Minimines When Tick attacks, he throws three mines over walls. If a target is in close proximity to a mine, it will explode, dealing moderate damage. If no target is in range of a mine, it will explode after 2 seconds. Tick's super charges completely from 9 mines or 3 complete attacks. Super: Headfirst When Tick uses his super, he detaches his head. This head will chase towards the nearest target like a homing missile. Upon reaching its target, it will explode, dealing devastating damage. However, if it is destroyed before it reaches a target, it will explode prematurely. The explosion will also break walls. Star Power: Well Oiled Normally, Brawlers will start regenerating health 3 seconds after being hit. However, Tick with his Star Power will start regenerating health for 2 seconds faster after being hit or using his attacks. Tips *Tick has the lowest health of any Brawler in the game. In fact, he is the only Brawler that can be one-shot by another Brawler's regular attack (Darryl). Hence, keep a long distance from any enemy brawler! Hiding behind walls is recommended, as Minimines can be lobbed over walls. *To reinforce the above point, he does not have a particularly quick movement speed or time before he can start to recover health. However, if you have his Star Power (Well Oiled), He can start recovering health only 1 second after taking damage or attacking. If you happen to have Well Oiled, you can afford to take a some damage before hiding behind a wall to heal up, but this would not be advised if you do not have this star power. *Tick is very good as a control brawler. Throw his mines where the enemy will go instead of trying to do damage to them. This forces them back, because if they step on all 3 of your mines from all 3 of your minimines they will take a huge amount of damage. *Do note that enemies can see your mines, unlike Bo's mines. Tick's mines go off after about two seconds unlike Bo's that stay there until he uses his super. *Also, Tick's Head from his Super can inflict splash damage that can also destroy bushes and walls. *Tick's Head from his Super can easily be destroyed, so use it against enemies low on health to force them to attack and stop them from recovering or an enemy who has used up all his ammo, or a brawler very close to you. *Tick is vulnerable to large bush areas that can be found in matches like Snake Prairie and Cavern Churn. Brawlers like Bull and El Primo can come out of the bush and defeat Tick easily when he is close. However, Tick has an advantage in bush areas. He can use his super in bushes and his head would detect and damage the closest enemy without the target noticing. *Tick's released head (his Super) blasts without dealing any damage if a brawler (such as El Primo, Crow, or Piper) jumps over it, so release the head after these brawlers use up their Super. *In Game Modes that spawn items (for example, Gem Grab has Gems spawning in the center of the arena and Siege has Bolts spawning at random places), Tick can be used much like Barley in order to prevent enemies from reaching the Gems or Bolts. *Tick can also prevent enemies from getting other items by throwing his mines around them. For example, he can prevent enemies from getting Power Cubes in Showdown, the ball in Brawl Ball, and the star at the center in Bounty. Enemies would try to still get those items, which will get you an easy kill. *Since Tick has the lowest health in the entire game, he would be more helpful to use in Duo Showdown rather than Solo Showdown. He can lure or annoy the enemies by placing mines all around them, and then the other teammate (preferably someone with more health and damage) can finish that lured or annoyed enemy off. *Frank or Tara are very effective when paired with Tick (excluding Duo Showdown) because of the fact that their supers stun/pull multiple enemy brawlers, allowing Tick to do maximum damage. History *26/6/19: **Tick and his voice lines were added to the game. ru:Тик